


Impossible to Forget

by AmieWritesFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Blaine meets Kurt at Regionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story includes Stalking, Violence, Rape, and Suicide! DO NOT READ if any of these are a Trigger for you!

It was 10 years ago the first time Blaine heard him sing. He was at the Regionals Competition with his high school Glee club. Some group called The New Directions was currently performing some medley of Journey songs. But when one of the soloists stepped forward, Blaine was rendered speechless. He had the voice of an angel and it didn't hurt that he was beautiful. After all the groups had finished they were asked to wait backstage while the judges made a decision. Blaine took this opportunity to intermingle with the other groups, mainly The New Directions.

"Hi! You were great!" Blaine said approaching the heavenly angel, "I'm Blaine, from the Dalton Warblers."

"Yea, you guys were good. A Cappella. Very nice. I'm Kurt Hummel. Remember that name! It'll be famous one day!"

"You, my friend, are impossible to forget!" Blaine gave him a wink and walked back to his own group.

"Right back at you!" Kurt yelled back at him.

If only Blaine understood how right he was. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He couldn't get that smile, or those eyes, or that voice out of his head. He never saw Kurt at a glee competition again. When Blaine went off to college in New York City, he gave up on his angel. One weekend evening, he and his friends went to an off-Broadway show. And there he was, Kurt singing the opening song. Blaine just sat there staring. He became mesmerized. He had gotten more beautiful since high school. He went to the show every weekend until the show closed. He kept his eyes on Google and theatre blogs to find out when Kurt would be in another show.

That's how it started. Blaine began following Kurt's touring group. He was happy for his family's extreme wealth, allowing him to afford his obsession. When Kurt released and album, Blaine bought it in many languages. He collected pictures, videos, and soundtracks. He found out where Kurt lived and ate. He would dig through his trash to find little pieces of Kurt to bring home.

Blaine didn't date. He didn't have time. No one shared his love for Kurt. It was a full time gig! But it was one week ago, when Blaine's intentions changed. Up to that point it was just needing to see Kurt, to hear him, to be near him. But now Blaine just needed him! To be with him, in every way. And he had a plan. After Kurt's show had ended, Blaine waited by the stage door. Kurt came out to sign autographs. When he got to Blaine he held out the pen.

"Where do you want me to sign, Hon?"

"No, Kurt….it's me, Blaine. Remember?"

"Uh, sure Sweetie…." Kurt was obviously uncomfortable, "So am I signing something or…."

"JUST FORGET IT!" Blaine stormed off. Kurt didn't remember him? How could he not remember him? Kurt said he was unforgettable! Well, if Kurt wasn't going to remember him, Blaine will just have to make him!

This brings us to tonight. Blaine bribed a cab driver into using his cab for the night. Using some excuse about proposing to someone. Whatever it was, it worked. Then he waited on the side street where the stage door of the theatre was located. When Kurt came out, he was in a rush. He bypassed the fans to the line of taxis. Blaine's being the only one with the 'On Duty' sign lit, Kurt climbed in. He muttered some address to some restaurant. Blaine sees Kurt close his eyes and press his fingers to his temples.

Perfect, Blaine thought, he's not watching!

Blaine weaved through the streets. Kurt was so tired, he didn't notice when Blaine drove into an abandoned warehouse, he didn't notice the cab stopping, he didn't notice Blaine getting out of the driver's seat. Kurt didn't come to until he felt Blaine physically remove him from the car.

Kurt kicked and screamed but Blaine had a good grip on him. He got Kurt to the line of pipes along the wall and handcuffed him there. He then placed duct tape over Kurt's mouth.

"10 years ago, we met at Regionals. You told me not to forget you. I never did. I'm Blaine and I love you Kurt! I've loved you since that day. And now I have you!" Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's face.

Kurt was crying, he kicked at Blaine. Blaine just laughed and tied his legs to the pipes as well. Kurt was stuck, he screamed but it was muffled.

"No one would hear you anyways. This area is abandoned. It's just you and me, baby!" Blaine kissed his neck. Kurt tried to shrug him off. The Blaine pulled out a knife. Kurt's eyes went wide with fear. "Shh, baby! It's ok! I won't hurt you. Just stay still."

Blaine used the knife to cut Kurt's clothes off, rubbing his hands over the newly exposed skin. Kurt screamed and cried as he tried to squirm away from Blaine's touch. "Unfortunately, Darling, we don't have time to prep you. But maybe you deserve a little punishment? You did forget me after all!"

Blaine pulled Kurt's hips back, aimed himself, and pushed in. Kurt screamed in pain, trying to escape his captor's assault. Blaine was not slow, he was not gentle. Kurt eventually went limp, accepting his fate and giving up. Blaine came shortly after. Kurt didn't come; he got no pleasure out of any of it. He just sobbed quietly through the duct tape.

Blaine zipped his pants up. He then went to the trunk of the cab and got a bed sheet. He tied it around Kurt's exposed lower body. "No need for you to get cold." Blaine said with a forced chuckle.

"I'll take the tape off if you promise not to scream." Kurt nodded his head. Blaine removed the tape quickly. It tore at Kurt's skin, but he stayed silent. He was too afraid to do otherwise. He only cried and whispered, "why me? Why me?" over and over again.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Please let me go. Please! I won't say anything! I promise! Just please let me go!"

"Kurt, I can't do that." Blaine said looking at the ground, "I can't trust that you won't tell someone about this… about I did… oh my god! What I did!" Blaine looked at the discarded on ground. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't risk you telling anyone. I can't risk the consequences." His eyes went black; it was like he wasn't human anymore. Blaine reapplied the duct tape on Kurt's mouth, kissed his temple, and picked up the knife.

Kurt saw Blaine was crying when his lifted the blade. He closed his eyes. He heard the knife impact flesh. Kurt screamed, waiting for the pain. It never came. He opened his eyes. He saw Blaine lying on the ground, the knife sticking out from his heart and a pool of blood forming on and around his body. Then he heard the sirens approaching.

The rest of it went quickly. The EMTs carried Blaine's body into one ambulance and escorted Kurt into another. Kurt was questioned by the police. They told him about the extent of Blaine's stalking and his shrines that they found in his apartment. Kurt figured that Blaine had planned everything out; the kidnapping, sending the cops to his home, killing himself, and the cops showing up when they did.

Kurt was never quite the same after that night. He quit show business, returned to school, and became a grief counselor. Kurt visited Blaine's grave every year on the anniversary of his death. He didn't miss him. He didn't forgive him. He didn't hate him. It was pity. Kurt pitied Blaine.

"At least he got what he wanted," Kurt would say, "I will never forget him again."


End file.
